


Is é an Chéad Chéim an duine a chreideann tú I (D'fhéadfadh an Dara amháin a bheith as cuimse)

by SpawnofHades



Series: Feicfidh mé Lean ort [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnofHades/pseuds/SpawnofHades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conlan Finnigan is the second eldest son of Seamus Finnigan, entering his first year of Hogwarts with his older brother, Airiard. Free from his twin sister (who attends the Salem Institute in America) and with his best friend, nothing seems like it can tear him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diagon Ally

 Conlan glared at the fire as it turned green. Kiely just left for her bloody American school, leaving him once again alone; the only difference this time was that he was joining Airard at Hogwarts this year. “Déan deifir leanaí ní mór dúinn a bheith désnsch!” His father's voice carried through the room, heavy with his accent. Airard stepped into the chimney, taking a handful of floo powder.

Conlan takes a step back, keeping his younger brother back to he doesn't run into it or get burned by the expanded fire. Under his hand Colin feels so small and fragile, three years younger than himself. “Diagon Ally!” There was a flash of green fire and Conlan looked away, seeing his father watching the flames. He wondered if he was thinking of the first time Airard had blown up an object.

“Kiely tú chaugainn,” Seamus told his younger daughter. Kiely nodded, ducking her head as she stepped into the fireplace. She grabbed the floo powder and yelled out the same location as Airard. The brunette was gone in a cloud of green flame. “An bhfair tú do litir?”

Conlan nodded as he watched Colin walk over to their father. “Is ea. Cruinniú tú ag Gringrotts?” His father nodded, disappearing with Colin. “Love you too da'.” Conlan muttered, stepping into the fireplace himself. He watched as the green flame surrounded him.

* * *

Billy Wood was the most annoying prat Conlan had ever met, which was saying something. They had met while Airard was shopping in Diagon Ally and Billy's father was purchasing a new broom for his daughter. This turned out to be a horrenous trip as Billy and Conlan were discovered trying to steal from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. This also directly led to them becoming friends with Charlie Weasley's son Ian. George saw so much of himself, his twin, and Lee in the three boys that he slipped them all a few gallons and told Billy and Conlan to drop by any time.

The three boys were the same age which—after discovering of the friendship—worryed not only Oliver but Charlie and Seamus as well. 

Which is why an extreamly nervous Charlie had sent Ian along with Oliver and a bag of money to pick up this school supplies. Conlan grinned at the brown haired male, giving him a hug then grinning at Ian. They stepped into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, discussing their summers and the up coming school year. “My father has threatened that if I'm a Slytherin he'll kick me out of the house.” Billy explained to his friends as he was being measured. Conlan snorted, looking over at the Scot.

“Da' told me he'd bloody murder me if I came home in green robes.” Conlan replied. “Bet ye don hafta worry 'bout that does ye Ian?” He stepped down after he was finished, waiting for Billy and Ian's to be finished and their robes to be finished. “Ye whole family's Gryffindor no matter what.” Billy had a smirk on his face, falling off the small platform.

Ian blushed slightly, almost shoving his hands into the pockets of his shorts. “Dad told me he didn't care what house I ended up in, just don't get expelled and get good marks.” Conlan took his robes from one of the witches, handing her the coin which was needed to pay for all three boys' robes. “And I make the Quddich team.” Conlan and Billy rolled their eyes, stepping out into the street while shoving their robes into Ian's knapsack. “Flourish and Blotts or Ollivander's?”

“Ollivander's, if we go to Flourish and Blotts we'll never gets to Ollivander's.” Billy stared at Conlan.

“I take 'fence to that. I'm not that bad in Flourish and Blott's!” Conlan told them, offended. The trio stepped into Ollivander's. They had passed one of the Malfoy boys on the way in, avoiding eye contact. That of course didn't stop the sneering comment from him purebred mouth.

“Letting you two in Jock, Mickey. Surprised, didn't know Hogwarts let in _your_ kind.” Both Conlan and Ian grabbed Billy's arms, making sure the Scott didn'tt start tearing the shite out of Vulpecula. Oliver always questioned Seamus if Billy was really his son.

And gods didn't Ian agree with him. Between Billy and Conlan's tempers he felt like he was in over his head. Thankfully Conlan wasn't as explosive as Billy. It took a lot of prodding for Conlan to completely flip, though when he did Billy was terrified.

“Leave them be Vulpecula,” Draco told his son, looking over the trio of eleven-year-olds. Unlike his father before him, Draco was pleasant to be around. Unfortunately, that didn't get passed onto the next Malfoy generation. Vulpecula sneered at his classmate while passing by them. Conlan pushed Billy into the shop, Ian following behind them.

The older male stood behind his counter. He had blond hair and, if not for the age difference, would have looked like his predecessor. “Weasley, Finnigan, Wood.” The three boys exchanged glances before looking at the man, who was now searching through the piles of wand boxes stacked through out the store. He returned with six boxes, handing one box to each boy. The remaining three were placed on the counter. All three boys slowly took the wands out of the boxes, Billy let the box drop to the floor, Ian placing his on the counter whist shooting a glare at Wood, and Conlan's floating in midair. Ollivander didn't seem to notice or care that it was clear Conlan did not require a want. In fact he snatched all the wands, along with the wand boxes, back after less than ten seconds. All three were replaced with the next wands. The wizard looked at Ian. “Peculiar.” However he grabbed Billy and Conlan's wands back, handing Conlan's to Billy and returning to the shelves. Billy and Conlan exchanged glances with identical raised eyebrows.

“The hell?” Billy questioned quietly. Ian shrugged, not understanding himself.

The blond haired man returned with a black wand, handing it to Conlan. A serge of energy washed through him. “33.02 centimeter ebony with banshee hair,” Ollivander informed Conlan, then to Billy. “31.75 centimeter holly, banshee hair.” Finally he reached Ian. “29.26 centimeter birch, banshee hair.” The boys glanced at each other, placing the wands back into their boxes. “I just sold another wand made from the same banshee hair as yours not an hour ago.

* * *

 They met their parents in the Leaky Cauldron around seven that evening. The Finnigan boys who would be attending Hogwarts in September were going to the Burrow with the Weasleys, Billy tagging along. “Have fun Charlie!” Conlan heard his father call before they stepped out of the Cauldron and into the deary London weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Déan deifir leanaí ní mór dúinn a bheith désnsch!- Hurry kids we can't be late.  
> Kiely tú chaugainn- Kiely you next.  
> An bhfair tú do litir?- Do you have your letter?  
> Is ea. Cruinniú tú ag Gringrotts?- Yes. Meeting you at Gringrotts?


	2. The Burrow

 “Billy, Airard, Conlan, it's lovely to see you!” Molly Weasley greeted her grandsons' friends when they stepped into the Burrow; Billy kicking off gnomes that were trying to bite him. “Ian, fetch your brother and sister, James and Albus too!” Ian nodded, disappearing into the next room. Molly hugged both boys, her thin white hair tickling their faces. “Come in, come in, I'm assuming the two of you have just gotten your wands. I remember when Bill and Charlie received their first wands.”

Billy smiled, grabbing his trunk and heading up to Ian's room within the house. Over the last two decades the house had been bulit upon so there was enough room for the very large extended family to stay during holidays and other occasions. Conlan followed after him, hauling his own baggage with him, up the stairs. “Let me get that.” Conlan clammed up when Arthur Weasley II stopped him on the second floor. The blond flashed a grin at him, green and silver Slytherin tie stood out against his white shirt. And yeah, maybe Conlan's knees turned into goo, but it wasn't like he would let anyone know that.

“Little early to be wearing uniforms isn't it?” Billy sneered at Arthur. Conlan shot the Scot a dangerous look, which of course he ignored. Arthur rolled his eyes, grabbing Conlan's luggage and hauling it up to the third floor.

“Could ye not be a total prick Billy?” Conlan hissed at his friend. Billy rolled his eyes, heading down the stairs after Anastaia. Conlan waited for Arthur to return from taking his luggage up.

The Slytherin returned three minutes later, now dressed in a pair of black athletic shorts and a black and red Quidditch t-shirt with a vampire bat on it. “So what house do you suppose you'll be in?” Arthur questioned Conlan as they walked towards the garden to help with the de-gnoming.

“Da' wants me in Gryffindor, Ma' wanted me in Ravenclaw, so more than likely I'll be in Slytherin.” Conlan replied, grabbing a green apple from the kitchen. He bit into it, painfully aware on how close the fifteen year was to him. Arthur held the door open for him, revealing the loud yells of “GERROFF ME!” and “I can do better than that Wood!”

A gnome ran up to the house, which Conlan grabbed and swung over his head. When he let go of it the small creature flew over the hedge. “Nice one Conlan!” James Sirius yelled back at his cousin's friend. His black hair was so shaggy and Conlan could see something in the Potter eyes. He couldn't place it but it didn't matter. He had grabbed another gnome who was trying to bite at his ankles while he had been distracted.

Conlan threw his mostly eaten apple into the garden, which a large majority of gnomes proceed to rampage around. Each one of the Weasley children grabbed a gnome from the circle and threw them over the hedge.

Even though Arthur Weasley Sr. had passed Mrs. Wealsey still allowed the gnomes into the garden. Maybe it was to entertain her grandchildren or simply honor her late husband. Either way the gnomes came back all the time, and the Weasley kids loved de-gnoming, except for the injuries that they received from the bastards.

* * *

 

The table had to be extended to fit all the guest in the Burrow. Conlan was shoved inbetweeen James and Arthur and Billy across from him. Teddy Lupin was seated next to Billy and across from Arthur. Airard was sitting right next to Teddy, holding his hand. It wasn't like Airard or Teddy would ever admit they were dating though. Victorie had a fit when Teddy turned her down, then Airard next. It ended with Airard trying to avoid flying glass vases. Conlan had been there. He still had a piece of glass embedded into his chin from that incident.

“How's your father, Conlan?” Ron questioned, looking at the Irish boy.

Conlan was caught off guard and had to swallow a mouthful of mashed potatos. “He's fine. Colin's getting better which has taken a lot of stress off of him. We don't know for sure if he'll be able to join us at Hogwarts when it comes to his turn.” He felt a foot running up the side of his leg. Billy was in a discussion about Transfiguation with Teddy, but Conlan knew it was his friend's foot that was making him feel incredibly unconfretable. He could feel his hair flare up, turning just as fiery red as the Weasleys'. Conlan saw the small smirk pulling across Billy's face during the conversation when he wasn't shoving piles of food into the awkwardly large mouth.

“Professor Jackson will love you Conlan.” Teddy spoke up, presummibly when he noticed the sudden change in hair color. “He's a Metamorphic as well. Be prepared, more than likely he will turn you into a whole different person.” Billy snickered when Conlan nearly slammed his head into his plate. “Watch out for Professor Quinn, he's the head of Hufflepuff house and exactly like his precessor. He teaches Divination. Jackson is Head of Slytherin. Pewter's head of Gryffindor and teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. Finally, Balanga teaches Charms and is head of Ravenclaw.” Conlan, Billy, and Ian nodded in understanding. Airard hadn't given Conlan this run down earlier that summer, which did piss him off a tad bit. At least his brother's boyfriend was being good to him. 

* * *

 

They were all dismissed to bed—well the children who had to get up extra early the next morning so they could pack their bags for Hogwart—around nine. Ian, Conlan, and Billy trudged up to Ian's room. Conlan felt like he would collapse at any second.

Maybe it was the excitement, or the fact they spent most of the afternoon de-gnoming. Either way he had captured Ian's bed without even taking off his shoes. He could hear Billy laughing at Ian's face as he drifted off into the sweet void of sleep.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

 Trying to fit seven Hogwarts students along with their trunks, three owls, a ferret, and a driver of the Potter vehicle was not exactly a walk in the park. Of course the car had been bewitched so _mostly_ everyone could fit. Billy still, for some god forsaken reason, sat on Conlan's lap without even a warning. “Everyone got everything? I'm not making ten thousand trips back.” Harry questioned, seemingly unphased by Conlan and Billy's positions.

A chours of yeses and various forms of it filled the vehicle. Conlan's ferret climbed onto Billy's lap, digging in his pockets and pulling out a box of Bernie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. “Hey!” Billy cried out in outrage as the bandit ran over to Ian, dropping the box into Ian's lap then settling into his collarbone. “Bloody weasel!” Ian grinned, holding a red bean up to the ferret. Rydell happily munched on the candy. “I'm going to cook that bloody thing on of these days Conlan, I promise ya.”

“Sure ye will Billy.” Conlan barked then pushed Billy onto the floor of the vehicle.

The rest of the trip wasn't as entertaining as the first fifteen with Rydell mocking Billy in a way that was way too human for any of their conferts. Harry muttered something about Wormtail and looking up lists of known animagi. Conlan blocked it out at some point, shoving a pair of headphones into his ears. Slowly he drifts off to what it will be like at Hogwarts and if he'll be in Airard's shadow. He should send Kiely a letter, but he decided against it. Airard will do that. Airard always does it.

Conlan was never ashamed to admit that he didn't like his twin. The part Veela always showed him up and did whatever she possibly could to infuriate him to no end. He was relieved when her letter to the American school showed up and his hadn't. 7000 kilometers between him and Kiely was the best thing to happen to him. Hopefully he wouldn't be seeing her during the holidays either.

They arrived at King's Cross at 10:45, fifteen minutes before the Express would leave. Arthur, Anastaisa, and Ian tackled a towering ginger and a shorter blond. “Mum, Dad!” Anastaia greeted her parents. The remaining students were unloading their trunks and placing them on trollies. Billy huffed, clutching the handle of Ares' cage. There would be no last minute appearances from his father, Conlan knew this.

Lorraine had been chosen to play for the Holly Head Harpies and Quiddich had always been more important to Oliver than anything else. That's why Billy would be spending Christmas holiday at Hogwarts or with the Finnigan family. Billy had known this from day one. Lorraine was Oliver's favorite by far, Billy being the son he wanted but never truly received. Conlan felt for his friend, but he knew better than to try and confert the Scot. The one and only time he attempted to pull that Seamus had to magically repair three bones and his nose.

“It's good to see you Charlie, Rhebeka.” Harry greated his brother-and-sister-in-law while the boys pushed the carts to Anastasia, Arthur, and Ian. Arthur's pushed into him rather hard, ramming straight into his gut. Conlan and Anastasia shot Billy a disgusted look, but the brunette didn't see it. He was already pushing his trolly into the station. Teddy was following after him, following the sound of a squeeky wheel.

After a few minutes of catching up the remaining members of the group made their way into King's Cross. Billy nor Teddy were anywhere to be seen, making Harry think they had already traveled to Platform 9 ¾. “Airard, Arthur, Anastasia, you go first.” Harry told the older three. Arthur was the first through, Airard followed after him, then Anastasia. Charlie and Rhebeka followed after their daughter. Ian was next, leaving Conlan and Harry behind.

“See ye Mr. Potter.” Conlan told the savior before running towards the wall. He passed through it with ease, only managing to stop it from slamming into the person standing in front of him.

* * *

 

Conlan heaved his bag up into to storage compartment next to Ian's. Billy was already stretched across the empty seat. His eyes were shut and Conlan could hear music blasting. Looked like Ian nor him were going to get the sleep they desprately wanted. One of them could have slept on the floor but they weren't going to give up the nice seat.

“Anastasia told me that all we have to do is put a hat on and then face your new house.” Ian explained to Conlan as if he didn't have an older sibling that had already been sorted into a house. Bloody Ravenclaw. “I hope I don't get Syltherin. It would be horrendous if I was stuck in a house with my brother.”

Conlan snorted. “I hope I'm in Slytherin. Rile me da' up a wee bit. Plus I wouldn't mind sharing a house with yer brother.” Ian gagged at Conlan's implement. Ian was one of the two people that knew of Conlan's 'infatuation' with Arthur. The other being Anastaisia. Billy probably had his suspicions though.

A head full of blond curls peaked into their compartment. Dominique Weasley was just starting school with them. Unlike her elder sister Dominique decided that she wanted to go to the same school as the rest of her family. Which led to a very pleased Bill Weasley and a very pissed Fluer Wesley. How ever the older blond smiled pleasantly as her daughter boarded the train to Hogwarts. “Ian, Conlan, Billy.”

Conlan smiled at her. “Billy's asleep.” Ian informed his cousin. Dominique nodded in understanding. “What do you want?”

“Freddie m'a dit se descendre et de vous donner ces cette.” Dominique told her cousin, tossing a brown leather bag of coins at him. Ian opened it up and looked at the contents. Conlan saw a good ammount of Gallons and Sickles in the pouch. Ian tightened the leather string, hiding the money from sight.

“Merci Dom,” Ian thanked his cousin, who promptly left the compartment. Ian stuffed the pouch into one of the pockets on his knapsack. He was pretty sure there was more than just Gallons and Sickles in that pouch, knowing how well some of the Weasleys were with Undetectable Extension Charms. The bag Ian carried around was created by Bill Weasley years before any of them had been born. More than likely George Weasley had cast a Charm on it and stuffed one of everything from the shop in it. He'd have to investigate later that night.

A bark was heard from the hall. Ian nudged Conlan, nodding towards the still-open door. Conlan sighed and stood up, heading towards the door. He peaked his head out, along with several other students that were in Muggle clothes still.

There was a black dog trotting down the hall, an Australian Shepard from the look of it. There was a girl with dark brown hair chasing after the canine, dressed in black and red Hogwarts robes. A prefect if Airard had told him right. “Damn it Walsh!” He heard the girl yell. “Just because you're an Animagi does _not_ mean you have the bloody right to run around the train in your animal form!” Conlan saw a grin as the dog, Walsh appearently, passed by them, now running.

The Irishman shut the door and returned to his seat.

If this is how Hogwarts was on a daily basis, he'd learn to love it there.


	4. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one isn't exactly the best chapter ever. But I couldn't come up with a bloody song.

Conlan stepped up to the stool, turning to sit down. This was the most terrifying experience he had ever been through. All those people, staring at him, watching as his fate was decided. It wasn't bad enough that he and Malfoy nearly duked it out in the middle of the entrance hall while they were waiting, but now it was a whole new level of nervous. He could _feel_ his hair, eyes, and possibly skin shifting between colors without his consent. Conlan clutched the edged of the stool, shutting his eyes to block out the hundreds of eyes staring at him.

This was crazy. It was actually happening. The moment of truth.

He felt the hat land on his head. “I wondered when I was going to get you.” Conlan heard the voice, the Hat from both earlier when the hat sang a (retched) song and from what Airard and the Weasleys had informed him. “Where to place you.” There was a slight _hum_ in his ear, which sounded _too_ _much_ like Billy for Conlan's comfort. A long silence stretched on causing Conlan to shift in his seat nervously. “Slytherin!” It suddenly cried out without warning.

The hat was lifted off his head, the cheers of his new house echoing through the hall. Conlan grinned in relief, seeing Arthur among the fray. Conlan sat down next to the blond, receiving pats on the back from his new family. “Congratulations Finnigan and nice hair!” Arthur told him. Conlan's hair grew out a few inches and he saw it was green and silver.

Once the table quieted down the male professor started to call out names again. For the most part he didn't pay attention, to wrapped up in the new reality. There were a few other first years that joined Slytherin table. At some point he heard the name “Malfoy” and turned to listen and watch. It had barely touched the dark brown hair when the hat cried out, “Slytherin!”

“Like father like son,” someone at the table muttered after the cheering had died down.

“Thomas, Sebastian.” The name further down the line caught his attention. His father mentioned a Dean Thomas every once in a while, maybe this was Dean's son.

He was placed in Slytherin.

“Weasley, Dominique.” Gryffindor.

“Weasley, Fred.” Gryffindor.

“Weasley, Ian.” Gryffindor.

“Wood, William.” Gryffindor.

“Zabini, Maxwell.” Slytherin.

Conlan counted fifteen new Slytherins including himself. Maxwell Zabini was sitting across from him, the Thomas boy to his right. Both were dark skinned, but that was where the similarities ended. Zabini was all cheekbones and dark blue eyes that Conlan swore belonged to an Irishman. His hair was dark brown and cut almost to his scalp. He seemed to radiate arrogance. Thomas on the other hand had curly black hair which formed a sphere atop of his head and warm brown eyes. “Conlan Finnigan,” he introduced himself to the new first years around him.

The feast was more than Conlan had expected from the school. He swore his family had underrated the food that they were fed. By the time they had dismissed the houses he felt as if he were going to burst and he was ready to unpack and sleep. At the moment Thomas was playing with Rydell, spoiling him exactly like Ian had at first.

They were led down a staircase along with a group of Hufflepuffs. Unfortunately he didn't get a chance to say goodnight to any of his Gryffindor friends at the end of the feast. He would find them in the morning, he supposed. And from the way Sebastian had just yelped Conlan supposed he would have to find them so he could get Rydell back the next morning.

The prefect led them down to what Conlan and Sebastian assumed was the dungeon. They were led through twists and turns until they reached a dead end. “Salazar,” the tanned boy spoke to a brick wall. Suddenly the wall started to separate, similar to the entrance to Diagon Ally. It showed a long winding staircase, which lead down to a large silver and green common room. “Girls' dorms are to the right and boys' are to the left. Your bags have already been delivered to your rooms.” The group split into two, heading for their separate dorms.

The first year's boys dorm was at the bottom of a metal sprial staircase which Conlan swore he was going to get sick from all the circles, which lead to Sebastian laughing and Malfoy making a particually nasty slur. If Sebastian hadn't grabbed his arms he was pretty sure there would be receiving a particually proud letter from his da' the next morning about beating Malfoy's brat black and blue.

The dorm was made up of four seprate alcoves, seprated by a rich green certain. Their luggagge was located in the middle of the room. Conlan and Sebastian grab their suitcases and drags them to one of the alcoves, which, as it turns out, have two four-poster beds each and wardrobes and Conlan knows he's going to love this because at home he shared a bathroom with two girls and three men and he had to keep washing his clothes because they were stashed under his bed. 

It's nearly September 2nd by the time he and Seb are getting into bed. Thomas is out within seconds, snoring loud enough to wake the dead; Conlan lays in bed, looking up at the green tapestry above him. Finally after an hour he says fuck it and grabs his mp3 and blanket, creeping his way up to the common room. He's alone when he settledhimself onto on of the couches close to the fire. He doesn't listen to his music though. The sounds of the lake above him makes him feel cold. It's unnatural and he can't sleep, expecting Colin to sneak into his room and curl up with him like his little brother does. Colin's probably getting as much sleep as Conlan was at the moment. He wants to Floo to the house for the night but not only would that land him in deep shit but it wouldn't help the situation any.

“I couldn't sleep my first night either.” Conlan jolted up in the make shift bed to see Arthur Weasley II in a pair of pajama bottoms and a green hoodie. He was sitting in one of the chairs, bare feet proped up on the table. “Missed home too much and Anastasia's not in the next room like she use to be.”

Conlan just stared at him for a few moments, trying to get his mind caught up to what the hell was accutally happening at that moment. “Colin's been sleeping with me since he was five. I don't think I've been able to sleep without him.” Arthur nodded in understanding, staring at him with bright green eyes.

“How about you come sleep with me for tonight? The other blokes won't mind and you're going to need all the sleep you can receive.” Arthur suggested. Conlan noded without a second thought, grabbing is mp3 and blanket, following the blond Weasley down the same staircase he had come up from. Only they stopped before they reached the First Year dorm. The Fifth Year dorm looked nearly identical to the First Year dorm, only there were five alcoves instead of four. Arthur tugged him to the alcove next to the door. To Conlan's surprise there was only one bed behind the curtain. The room wasn't as large as the First Years' but it was roomy. He curled up on Arthur's bed, half curled against him and half cuddling with one of the pillows. The heat of having someone pressed up against him eventually lulls him to the blissful sleep he so despratly needs. Hopefully this doesn't become a nightly thing, but Conlan wouldn't mind if it was.


End file.
